Cruisin' Beyond the Norm
by GlueStik
Summary: My first fic. Whole story in one chap. Please r/r
1. Character Descriptions

Please remember when reading this that this is only my opinion and how I see my characters. Also, that they may change throughout the story. Enjoy the story.  
  
Debbie Maas - Always wears a leather jacker, with tight black tanks or other tight shirts. She usually wears these with flares, bell bottoms, or Capri pants. She has honey blond hair with bleached blond highlights that falls about an inch past her shoulders. She's got big, brown eyes that make her look vulnerable. She's got a creamy tannish complextion with "flawless" features. She seems/dresses like a very promiscious person. Before the cruise she played three different sports at her high school, Willow High. She played volleyball, basketball, and soccer; all at Varsity level. The basketball team she was on even went to state. She's a seventeen year old young woman. She wears about a size eight which looks nice with all of her five feet and eight inches, she also wears her 125 pounds extremely well. Her parents see her as a good girl, with very proper friends, they also approve of her boyfriend, Sean. Although her friends see her differenly. She gets along fairly with her mom, Madeline Maas, (maiden name Barnnard) whom is a "tad" bit over protective. Although she gets along wonderfully with her dad, Kyle Maas, who spoils her rotten, but only behind her mom's back. Debbie gets along really well with her brother Dennis who is 16, they trust each other and talk about everything. They even hang out with the same friends. Debbie's best friend is Lizz Cundy, and her boyfriend of two and a half years (almost three years) is Sean Vanden Berg. Her other close friends include Cory Rothe and Dakota Parker. Debbie has a teal jeep, that has very few miles on it, and has great miles per gallon, Debbie's grades last semester weren't the best so she had to pay for the car herself.  
  
Dennis Maas - Dennis usually wears Fubu and Tommy clothes. He likes to wear cargo khaki's too. All of his pants are to big for him and you can usually see about a half inch of his boxers. He wears airwalks or his black half boots. Dennis has sandy blond hair in a bow cut that are at the tips of his ears. His lips are lean, and he has porcelain features. He has piercing blue eyes, that give him a slight edge. He has a silver average size/length chain that he wears with most of his clothes. He's got a trim build, and is about 5'5" at about 140 pounds. He used to work at Mary's restraunt, but quit to try and find something that paid better. He looks like a good boy, but when better known you'll find out that he drinks at weekend parties, and all throughout the summer. He usually hangs out with his sister Debbie, his best friends: Cory Rothe and Sean Vanden Berg. Sean happens to be dating his sister. He also likes his sisters friends, Dakota Parker, and Lizz Cundy. He gets along wonderfully with both his parents. Dennis drives a Candy Apple Red Camaro, because he kept good grades his parents paid for half of it.   
  
Sean Vanden Berg - Sean has dark brown hair with blond highlights in a bowl cut. He has dark chocolate brown eyes, that give away his thoughts and emotions extremely quickly. He's tall at about 6'1", and he weighs around 162 pounds. He has extremely full and pouty lips, and is a little less than half muscular. Sean drives a Gold Beretta with a black racing stripe down both sides. He has an earing in his left ear, and is a very handsome young man. He is extremely nice to everyone and buys Debbie a bouquet of flowers usually atleast once every two weeks, usually with a messaged teddy bear. He's never had a relationship last less then 8 months, and he loves that this 2 1/2 year relationship has been with Debbie. He's funny, outgoing, and caring. He plays football, wrestling, and track. He has one real sister, and three step sisters. His mom and dad were married, but his mother died of cancer when he was only eight years old, his dad remarried after a few years. He's very protective and takes responsibility for his real sister, and doesn't show his care for his step sisters. He's a very sensitive person, with a bad temper and a strong jealousy problem. He drinks every once in a while, but hates cigarettes, and all other drugs. He will not date anyone if he knows they do any drugs or if they smoke cigarettes. Sean wears big baggy pants, with tee-shirts, long sleeved tees, or sweatshirts. Usually with tennis shoes, or black ankle boots. He will talk about his problems with his close friends. Sean currently works at Piggly Wiggly. His best friends are Dennis Maas, and Cory Rothe. He's dating Debbie Maas, and is also friends with Dakota Parker. Debbie's best friend Lizz has been friends with Sean since they were 7 years old. So they have a special friendship and they know things about each other better than most.  
  
Lizz Cundy - Lizz has straight sandy blond hair that falls to just above her shoulders. Lizz has hazel eyes that change color with her moods and sometimes the seasons. She's tall at 5'10" and weighs about 132 pounds. She's skinny and 17 years old. She works at the Subway which is a block away from her house. She's had a crush on Sean Vanden Berg, who is her best friend Debbie Maas's boyfriend, for almost a year. She lives with both parents, and has four brothers and three sisters. Her brothers are, Jeff (22), Riley (20), Ben (13), and Noah (8). One of her sisters died of luekemia when she was only three, Jenny who would be the eldest. Her other sisters are happy and healthy, they are Brianna (19), and Lydia (7). Lizz likes to bowl, and root for the opposite team of her friends. She cracks her knuckles alot, she bites her fingernails on occasion too. She loves it when Sean calls her Buffy, because she likes the name. Lizz has five peircings in her right ear, and four in her left. She did four of her own peircings. She's street smart, smokes and has tried drugs and alchohol. Liss usually wears boot cut jeans from GAP and Limited. She likes tank tops, halter tops, tee-shirts, and spaghetti straps. She wears either white tennis shoes, or Sketchers. She's very insecure about herself, but is a caring and sensitive person. She's shy with strangers, but loud and outgoing with her friends. She likes to ride horses, loves kittens, and she has overprotective parents. Lizz's family doesn't have a lot of money so she is currently saving up for a car.   
  
Dakota Parker - Dakota has brown shoulder length hair with blond streaks. She has small "baby" blue eyes that usually show nothing. She has creamy tannish skin with regularly average features and pouty lips. Dakota is a 17 year old, she is 5'0", and weighs around 125 pounds. She likes to wear almost any shades of blue and usually baggy or wide leg clothes that make her seem to be about a size 14. She usually wears American Eagle, Abercrombie and Fitch, or Tommy Hilfieger shirts. Most of the time with the same logo's for pants. She's an extremely rich girl, but you would never know until you got to know her. Her parents had her go to public school so that she would get to know and get along with "all types" of people, and not become a snob. Her parents have different standards for home lifethough, she has to have perfect manners.. They are very overprotective over her, they don't even like her to sleep at her friend's houses. She has to "dress" for dinner, and her family usually goes yachting once or twice a month. They always go yachting for the fourth of July weekend. Not this year though, Dakota's parents decided to go on their second honeymoon instead. So they let Dakota have five or six friends go along with her. She chose her two best friends, Lizz Cundy, and Debbie Maas. Debbie's boyfriend Sean Vanden Berg, and Cory Rothe. And best of all, Debbie's brother Dennis is gonna be there. And Dakota has had a crush on Dennis for 4 years.   
  
Cory Rothe - Cory is about 5'4" and weighs approximately 145 pounds in muscle. Although he doesn't show much muscle, unless you see him in a "wife beater" tank. He has blond/brown hair that is shaved all the way around. He has a small partial mustache. And he has average features and lips. He's a handsome guy, and has been friends with Debbie and Sean since before they started dating. In fact, he introduced them. He was dating someone for a long time, almost 4 years. They broke up because of some problems with their families, and you can tell that they still have feelings for each other. He wears mainly wife beaters, overshirts, or tee shirts. Usually with baggy, or wide leg pants. He plays basketball, but not for the school. His dad is no longer in the picture, but he loves his mom and gets along with her very well. He has a half brother and a half sister. He gets along with them reasonably well, when they visit his mom's house. Cory and his mom live with his mom's best friend Ilene. They live in the upstairs section of a duplex. Cory get's along very well with his downstairs neighbors though, he even dated their granddaughter. He gets along very well with both of their grandsons. 


	2. My Story

"Wasn't that movie so stupid?!"   
"No Way, that movie was the best."  
"Your crazy Mel Gibson is so much better"  
"WRONG, Tom Cruise is the best."  
"What do you think Debbie?"   
Debbie looked up at her two friends, Dakota and Lizz. They were always arguing like this, but just to end it she answered honestly. "Sorry girls, I don't know I was to busy watching Sean, but as a rule I prefer Mel over Tom, sorry Lizz."   
Lizz was about to say something about how cute Tom Cruise is and how he is so much better when she realized who she was with.   
So instead she just commented, "Well, it doesn't matter, Tom will always be beyond the best!"   
She said as she got into the backseat of Sean's gorgeous Gold Beretta with black stripes down the sides. She loved this car, then again Lizz loved anything of Seans. After everyone got in Debbie started laughing and pointing out the window, while saying, "Look, it's Cory and Dennis, should we stop and pick them up.. . . .?"   
Before anyone had a chance to answer Sean pulled over and said jokingly, "Hop in, and hurry up, I need to hear some guys, I'm getting sick of hearing about Mel's butt, and Tom's 'beautiful pectorals' ".   
Debbie hit him while saying, "Doesn't really matter, your much better looking".  
Sean just looked at her with that look that said. "Yeah I know, I know"   
  
Dennis quickly changed the mood, "Hey what are we gonna do this weekend, you guys?"   
Dakota, nervously putting her blond streaked brown hair behind one ear, all of a sudden spoke up "Well, my parents said I could take all you guys out on the yacht this weekend. Since it's the Fourth of July and all. If you guys want to go I have to let my parents know by tomorrow night". Everyone kind of looked at her like, are you for real, since her parents were usually so "perfect" and overprotective. Then they all yelled "Hell Yeah!!!", simultaneously, then they all started laughing at the humor of it all. Cory had Sean drop him off then so that he could talk to his Mom about it, then he promised to call Dakota and let her know for sure by tonight.   
  
As Cory walked into the house he smelt his mom burning something, so when he walked in to see his mom in the kitchen, by a wall with her latest boyfriend, they were only making out, but still this was his mom. So he got grossed out and tried to walk away before she saw him, but no luck there. She quickly had her "guy" leave. They talked nervously about anything and everything but the latest incident for about 10 minutes. Then he asked her about the cruise and since she was uncomfortable as it was, she wasn't going to make things more tense.   
She just said "Yes, go ahead hun, have fun with your friends."   
Cory just said, "Thanks mom"  
"Love you Cory"  
"Love you too, Mom, thanks. I'll be on the phone I gotta call Dakota and let her know."  
  
Back in the car, Sean dropped Dennis and Lizz off about a block away from Dennis and Debbie's house. Then he parked three houses away. They made out for a little while until Lizz and Dennis got to the Beretta.  
Debbie gave Sean a kiss and said "I love you Sean, this cruise will be a turning point in our relationship, I promise you"   
Sean didn't know what to say he just "I love you too, Call me tonight?"   
"I will, bye Sexy"  
Debbie and Dennis talked to their parents about the cruise. Since Maddy was worried about letting both of her babies leave at the same time for days she told them to ask their father. Kyle helped the kids talk her into it.   
Kyle calmly explained "Maddy, hun nothings going to happen to our babies. Debbie will watch Dennis, not that he needs a babysitter, but you know our kids. They will watch out for each other."   
Then Maddy said "Who will all be there?"   
Dennis answered quickly "Debbie, Dakota, Lizz, Cory, and me."   
"So there's going to be no adult supervision?" Maddy asked suspiciously.   
Debbie said then, "Yes there will, the captain will be there and he's been a friend of the family for years, in fact his Dad used to be the captain but he retired this year. Before you ask he is twenty two and very very very responsible."   
Kyle spoke up then, "Let your Mom and I talk for a while, go sit in your rooms, then we'll come and find you. ok?"   
Dennis and Debbie spoke in unison, "Yes Dad"  
  
Debbie and Dennis sat in Dennis's room. Debbie loved his room, almost as much as she loved her room. His room was awesome. It was black with weird designs and words all over. It looked even better when he turned his black light on. They started talking as soon as they got in there.   
Debbie said, "Dennis, I never thanked you properly for getting me and Sean together, and 'accidently' not mentioning that he was coming. We are so unbelievably happy. And I know I said thank you a million times, but I want you to know that I mean it and I love you." As she says this she walks over and gives him a hug. Dennis is really surprised, you can tell by his face.   
Then Dennis answered, "Thanks sis, I love you too. Why are you so emotional all of a sudden though?".   
Debbie just looks at him and they continue to talk back and forth for a while. "Why Den, don't you like it when I'm emotional?"   
"It's not that, it's just well, it's weird, we never really talk about it, and your ignoring my question. Debbie Why?"   
"Well, to tell you the truth Sean and I are gonna take our relationship to a new level on this cruise. If you know what I mean. .. . ."   
Dennis seemed to change just then, he yelled, "WHAT!!!???" then quiter, "You've got to be kidding me, does Sean know? I can't believe he didn't tell me or Cory, and if Cory knows and didn't tell me I'll kill him. Who all knows?"   
Debbie said quickly, and in a voice that was trying to calm downher brother, "Right now, just you; but if you keep yelling mom and dad will know as well as the rest of the neighborhood. And I didn't mean we're going to do that, I just mean emotionally another level. I think he bought me something; cuz'' he's been acting weird lately. Plus this weekend will be our third year dating. Our anniversary, and this is the one that we planned to do everything, like go to a fancy schmansy place for dinner, then maybe go dancing. I just hope he remembers. And don't you even think about telling him Little Bro."   
Just then Kyle and Maddy came in the room. "What's all the yelling for Dennis" Dennis then answered in a sorry voice, "Sorry dad, I just got excited about something, but I'm over it."   
Then Debbie decided to but in, "What did you guys decide?" This was said very hopefully. Maddy just said, as if she wasn't happy about it, "I guess you guys can go, but you had better be careful, or when you come back I'll hurt you worse then you already are." "THANKS MOM, thanks Dad!!!" This was said excitedly by Debbie, and then she gave her mom a hug, then gave her dad a kiss on the cheek. Dennis just looked at them, said thanks in his own way.   
Then looked at his sister like 'What are you doing?'   
Back at Dakota's, she told her parents that her friends would know for sure by tomorrow, some may even know tonight.   
Just then, the phone rang, Dakota answered it quickly before the butler could, "Hello"  
It was Cory on the other line, so they made small talk. "Hi Dakota, What's up?"  
"Not much, Cory, you?"   
"Not much here either, except"   
"Except what??!!", Dakota quickly asked.   
Cory answered her with, "My mom said I could go, but you'll never guess why."   
"I give up why?"   
Cory again answered, "I walked in on her making out with her boyfriend on the kitchen floor, it was sick"   
"Sounds fun" Dakota said sarcastically.   
"Well, I got to go so bye bye Dakota"  
"Bye Cory"   
"Chow, but wait, when are we meeting at the Yacht?"   
"Umm, hang on I'll check with my mom, hang on a second more I have a call on the other line"   
Cory quickly said, "OK".   
As she picked up the other line she said, "Hello"   
"Hi Dakota, It's me Debbie and Dennis too"   
Then Dennis said, "Hi Dakota"   
Dakota answered, "Hi guys, so what's the verdict?"   
"Our parent's said it was ok!!!, Isn't that exciting?"   
"Yeah that's great, I'll call you right back though, Cory's on the other line and he was asking me a question, ok?"   
"Bye Dakota", Debbie hung up then, but Dennis spoke quickly before she hung up. "Dakota!? hey, umm, I just wanted to say thanks a lot for this. I think that we'll all have a lot of fun, Well Bye, Say hi to Cory for me. Bye"   
"Bye Dennis" Dakota answered sadly, wishing that she could talk to him forever and jsut listen to his soothing voice.  
  
She switched back to her other line and said "Cory are you still there?"   
"Yeah I am"   
"Hi, so what were you asking?" Cory then answered, "I asked what time we were supposed to meet and where"   
"Oh,hang on a second let me ask my mom" About 45 seconds later, "Well we'll meet at my house, and be here by probably about 2:30 because we're leaving for the yacht at 3:00. My mom is gonna have the driver take us so that nobody's cars are at the docks for the weekend."   
"Alrighty thanks Dakota, I'm still so amazed that you talk about having a driver like it's no big deal. Then again, you did grow up that way. So whatever, at least your not a snob about it, well I got to go Bye Dakota"   
"Bye Cory, and yeah I'm used to it by now."  
Sean didn't have any problems with his parents, and was about to call Dakota when Lizz called him. Sean answered the phone "Vanden Berg's"   
Lizz retorted sarcastically, "No way, you mean I dialed the right number"   
"Hi Buffy, what's up"   
"I'm so mad my parents said I can't go because they think that it will be a repeat of Speed 2: Cruise Control"   
"Sorry Buff, you want me to come over and talk to your parents with you"   
"Yeah, that would be awesome, thanks Sean"   
"See ya in a bit" Lizz said hopefully  
"Yup, bye"   
"Bye"  
When Sean pulled up in Lizz's driveway, she came out to greet him. " Hi Sean, their in the living room waiting for you" Sean just when in greeted Mr. and Mrs. Cundy. He charmed them like he always did, and they ended up conceding. Lizz gave Sean a big hug and thanked him profusely. She even gave him a kiss on the cheek before he left. As Sean pulled away, he realized 'Wait, a minute she just kissed me, I better not tell Debbie she'll make a mountain out of a mole hill'.  
At that moment Debbie, Dennis, and Cory decided to stop by Sean's house. When he wasn't home Debbie was uneasy, because she didn't know where he would have gone. Especially since he knew she'd be coming over tongiht. When Dennis started to pull out she saw Sean driving towards the house. He didn't see them, so he just kept driving. Dennis started to slow down to and when Debbie saw something on Sean's cheek. She told Dennis to stop for a moment. He stopped about two houses from Sean's, and as Sean pulled in she started to walk towards the Beretta. She looked in the drivers window, and saw lipstick, and it looked like Lizz's shade. She ran back to the Camaro before he saw her though. She refused to talk to anyone about it yet though.  
Well, finally the fourth came, they all met at Dakota's house, and they put their bags and suitcases into the car, and all got in. They were all talking about everything on the way there. For some reason Debbie didn't sit next to Sean though, so Lizz sat there. Which even more incriminated him, in Debbie's mind. Later, while they were unloading the bags from the cars, Sean asked Dennis why Deb was mad at him. Dennis just looked at him like "And your surprised." Then Dennis said, "She saw you driving home yesterday, with lipstick on your cheek, that's low man. Especially since she thinks that it's Lizz's color. You better talk to her, I mean my god tomorrow is your three year anniversary." "Thanks Dennis, your the best, but before I talk to Debbie I should probably talk to Lizz."   
Before he had a chance though, everyone looked at the yacht. They were all in awe at the size of this boat. It was huge, it made everyone feel insignificantly small. It was beautiful, they were torn from their astonishment, when Dakota said "Come on you guys, if you think this is nice, wait until you see the inside." They needed no further invitation, they all grabbed their bags and began to walk clumsily aboard the large ramp up to the boat. Dakota was right the inside was even better.   
Dakota was the first to speak again "Hey everyone this is Captain Marc. Marc these are my closest friends. That's Lizz Cundy, Debbie Maas, Cory Rothe, Dennis Maas, and on the end is Sean Vanden Berg." Lizz and Debbie were both thinking the same thing, this guy is H-O-T-T hot. From his naturally blond hair in a crew cut, to his beautiful blue eyes that made him look beyond sexy. Not to mention his pouty lips, his great physique. Which he was showing off by wearing baggy khaki cargo pants, and no shirt. Which in turn showed off his muscular chest and six packed stomach. He then said "Hello everyone you can just call me Marc" Lizz and Debbie quickly extended their hands, and said "Hello Marc" Marc quickly took their hands, kissed them lightly and said "Hello ladies, the two of you and Miss Dakota will make this trip very worthwhile." Lizz and Debbie giggled nervously.   
Sean looked like he was getting upset, but when he talked to Marc about football and track, he found out that Marc used to play football for his high school too, and he still did some track things with the school. The guys all walked away but not before Marc said "See you later ladies, I'm planning to cast off in about 10 minutes, but until then I'll show these guys to their rooms, Dakota you don't mind do you? " Dakota answered, "Of course not, see ya later guys; Lizz, Debbie, come on we got the best rooms. Now, there are two great rooms on the upper deck, those will be ours. So how are we going to do rooms?" Debbie right away volunteered to room with Dakota. Lizz was completely ok with that, as long as they kept their adjoining door open. They then went into their rooms to unpack their luggage.   
The guys were getting their rooms at the time too. Marc offered to give them three rooms, or two, their decision. Cory and Sean ended up rooming up together. So they went into their rooms, to unpack. But. . .as soon as they saw their rooms they almost dropped their luggage. Everything was so big. Cory and Sean's room had two double water beds, with the coolest decorations. Dennis's room had one King size water bed, with a black comforter and matching pillowcases. His room was so big, but nothing about it said "lonely" everything said warmth and love. They all remembered that Marc had said that they should dress for dinner, just as they started to change, they felt the boat change, it shook, they guessed that they were just casting off. They finished changing and left together to meet with the ladies.   
The ladies changed into gorgeous dresses. And since neither Lizz nor Debbie had brought one they had to borrow some from Dakota. Lizz ended up in an extremely tight strapless black dress that cut off shortly above her knees. Debbie wore a low cut spaghetti strapped purple number. The dress was longer, and not quite as tight as Lizz's. Both Debbie and Lizz were surprised by Dakota though. Since she usually wore the baggy or wide leg they were surprised at how skinny she was. Dakota ended up wearing a standard size strapped silvery number. It was low cut in the front, and that surprized Lizz and Debbie even more, the baggy shirts hid her chest so they were surprized by the size of her chest. She had her hair up in this little clip that made it look like it flowed all over her head, and she had her make up done beautifully.   
Dakota noticed how surprised her friends were and said, "What?!?!?!, does it look that bad?" They both said no over and over, then they explained that they'd never seen her in anything that small.   
The guys were just as surprised, well all except Marc, as he just greeted her my kissing her hang and saying, "Good Evening Miss Dakota, you look lovely as ever".   
She just said, "Thank you captain, you are truly a gentleman."   
Dennis pulled out her chair at the huge table. Then they all sat down to eat. Then when they were done with all of the wonderful food, they played some music. Cory was the first to ask someone to dance, he asked Dakota. Dakota said yes and they went and danced. Dennis looked almost jealous, and then surprised when Sean asked Lizz to dance first. He quickly made up for it though, by asking his sister.   
Debbie was so angry, she decided to leave and said "Thanks anyways little brother, but even you can't make this hurt go away."  
"Ok sis, bye"   
"Thanks, Dennis, tell everyone I wasn't feeling so well. alrighty?"   
"OK sis, night" As soon as Debbie left he went over and punched Sean in the eye. Sean looked at him and said "What the hell was that for?!?!?!?!?"   
"My sister just left, she was almost in tears man, how can you do that to her?"   
Sean answered then, "I thought I explained before, I had to talk to Lizz first."   
"You could have explained to her, man, that's just wrong"   
"Sorry, I'll go talk to her"   
Dennis then retorted, "No, you've done enough. Not you either Lizz" Dennis quickly said when Lizz started to walk towards the door. Then Dennis went and asked Cory and Dakota to come with him to talk to Debbie.   
Debbie cried for an hour on Dakota's shoulder, and then she switched shoulders to Cory's. She then left to go and talk to Sean. They talked for a while, then Sean and Debbie decided to break up.   
They talked back and forth for a while, "Sean, how could you cheat on me with my best friend?"   
" I didn't want this to happen, it's not like your making it sound."   
"Are you trying to tell me that, that wasn't her lipstick on your cheek"   
"No, I mean yes I mean I don't know what I mean anymore. Except that I know I love you and I don't want to lose you"   
"Sean, I can't be with someone that was 'seeing' my best friend. Don't worry though, Lizz and I are no longer friends either."   
"But Lizz, I love you"   
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, I'm Debbie not Liz; I think you just showed me how you feel"   
"No I meant Debbie, I just got the names mixed up"   
Debbie just said, "You know what they say about Freudian slips"   
"I love you Debbie"   
"I'll always love you Sean, but we can't be together anymore, Good-bye"   
"Good-bye Debbie, I'll always love you" Just then something happened on the boat, it was teetering back and forth. Debbie screamed and ran, Sean then walked slowly to Lizz's room. Where he and she made out because they were so afraid and confused. They made out for a couple hours. Then Sean realized what he was doing, and he said that they had to talk. Sean asked Lizz," Do you really care about me?"  
Debbie softly answered, " Yes, I always have"  
Debbie was looking for Captain Marc. She wanted to know what that strange movement was.Dennis was trying to get Dakota to let him kiss her goodnight at her door. Cory was investigating a strange noise he had heard.   
All of a sudden Cory was in a room that was unlike the rest of the yacht. It was dark, drab, and smelled of gasoline. He turned around just in time to see a man in a yellow rain coat coming at him with a gasoline can. When he woke up he was covered in gasoline sitting in a bathtub. Then he saw the man again, he had taken the rain coat off. He had dark greasy black hair, with bushy eyebrows. He had dark glasses on though, so Cory couldn't see his eyes. He was a partially overweight man, with tight pants and a loose shirt. He was wearing sandals, and had a box of matches and a lighter partially sticking out of his shirt pocket. Cory realized that the man was sleeping so he slowly got up and went to get Marc. Cory went and got Marc, they came and got the greasy gas man. They tied him up and tried to make him answer questions. The strange man said nothing except, "My name is Nikos, I owe no one anything" The captain had a pair of handcuffs in case of something like this. Cory and Marc handcuffed him and put him in a room all by himself. Then Marc excused himself to go talk to Debbie again.   
Before this had happened Debbie had found Marc, and cried on his shoulders. She explained everything and was talking to him. When she looked up into his eyes she knew she was going to succumb to his eyes. They lifted their lips to each other, but their lips had barely brushed when Cory came in. They quickly jumped apart, Marc promised to find her and talk about it when he got back.   
Which he did, they talked about it, and they decided that they couldn't date because it just wouldn't be right. So he turned the yacht around to try and get back and realized that he couldn't because of the storm. So he got everyone together to call their parents, but for some reason nobody could find Dennis or Dakota. They figured since Debbie called Dennis didn't have too, and Dakota's parents didn't leave a number where they'd be anyways. Debbie was still curious though, so she went looking for them, Cory came along.   
Dennis and Dakota were having fun though. Dakota had decided that since she wanted him anyways that he could have a good night kiss. They were making out in Dennis's room with the door locked. They didn't do anything else though. When she couldn't find her jacket, Dennis gave her his to wear so she wouldn't be chilly. When they found everyone, everyone just guessed what they'd been doing and told them what had all happened. Dennis and Dakota couldn't believe everything they had missed. Then everyone retired for the night. Well, not everyone, Dennis and Dakota met on the deck later to "talk".  
Dennis started with, " I really like you, I mean I always have but I didn't realize I liked you that way until I get jealous when Cory was dancing with you."  
Dakota just looked at him, " Dennis I've liked you for nearly three years. Lizz and Debbie knew, but I thought Debbie had already told you."  
"Nope, I wish she had"  
"I'm glad she didn't"  
"I guess I am too, I kinda liked our first date being this one, if you can call it that"  
"I'd definetly call this a date, but I'm rooming with you sister so. . . . "  
"Well, goodnight Dakota. See you for breakfast"  
"Night Dennis"  
They ended their night with a a light brushing of their lips.  
The next morning they all had a five course meal for breakfast and then Sean and Debbie went for a walk on the lower deck to talk everything out.   
He started out with "You seem happy with Marc"   
"I only met him yesterday" Debbie answered.   
"Yeah, but he seems to worship the ground you walk on, which I guess I didn't do well enough."  
"It's not that, it's just you obviously had feelings for Lizz, you were with her last night, for a while, in her room."  
Sean then responded, "It's not what you think, we were just talking and . .."   
"Hey Sean, don't worry about it, you don't have to worry about hurting my feelings, we're not together anymore"   
"Yeah, I guess, but we'll always be friends right?"   
"Right, Sean I promise you that no matter what I'll always love you, you were my first true love, and who knows someday maybe we'll be together again, now don't say anything to ruin the moment Sean, I got to go talk to Lizz"   
When Debbie found Lizz the first thing she did was slam her fist into Lizz's face so quickly Lizz didn't know how to react. Lizz just stayed sprawled out on the floor looking up at Debbie.   
Debbie then said angrily, "You stay away from Marc you little slut; he's mine, and he deserves to have someone honest. And to tell you the truth I pity Sean, for having fallen for your act. Now wait until we get back and he wants a relationship and you decide that he's not good enough for you and your new friends. Because believe me, you will not be welcome at my house, Dakota's house, or Cory's house. I discussed it with them last night. They don't want a whore in their houses either. Bye, And I thought a man would never come between our friendship, I guess I was wrong." Debbie walked away feeling better than she had in weeks.  
Marc came running out then screaming "Debbie, the storm passed we're going home. Then we can start our real relationship!?"   
"I, well yeah I guess, let's go find everyone else and tell them that we get to go home." "Why is Lizz on the ground?" Marc asked in a confused voice.  
"I think she's to scared to get up again, but that's just a wild guess", Debbie responded. "Whatever, lets go"  
They found and told everyone else, everyone was extremely happy. When they got home they promised to do this again sometime.   
  
  
PROLOGUE  
Debbie and Marc continued to date, in fact they ended up dating for 3 years, until she was 20. Then they broke up mutually because the passion was gone. Debbie then got married to a doctor named Jericho, they have three kids, a girl and two boys; Angie, Tom, Gabe. They all love their uncle Dennis too. Dennis and Dakota ended up being extremely happy they dated until they were in their early twenties and then got married. They have 4 kids, two sets of twins, 3, and 5, Danny, Linda, and Jackie, and Tibby. Debbie's prediction came true about Sean and Lizz though. Lizz didn't want a serious relationship, and Sean tried to fight for her. In the end Sean won, because Lizz got pregnant, and decided that 'I guess Sean will have to do' She has grown to love him and they have been married for 2 years, and they have a set of triplets, and a little boy.The little boy is named Josh, and he is 2 1/2. And the triplets are all 6 months, and their names are Ruthie, Samantha, and Bradley. Cory ended up getting back together with his four year girlfriend, Elyse, and the family problems ended up working themselves out. Dennis, Dakota, Debbie, Jericho,Cory, and Elyse all went on a cruise. They had a lot of fun, and this time no pyro-maniac was on board. They found out a little more about that strange man. He got on the boat, because he was supposed to be from the gas company, but he became overly obsessed with his job. He got help, and when he got out of the mental institution he did the same thing to someone else. Only these people weren't so lucky. He burned down the whole yeacht, killing a family with 5 children, a mom and a step dad. There was only one survivor and that was Nikos, and he has never been seen again. Sean became friends with everyone again, and everyone laughs about everything that happened on that cruise they went on that went beyond what everyone considered 'the norm' 


End file.
